1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bracket for use on a sash-type window. In particular, the invention relates to a bracket that is mounted on a pivoting sash window that prevents the window from pivoting during storms and high winds.
2. The Prior Art
One of the improvements in window technology in recent years is the development of sash type or xe2x80x9cdouble hungxe2x80x9d windows in which each half of the window pivots inward to facilitate cleaning. This way, the outer surfaces of the window panes can be cleaned from inside the building. While this has been a great convenience for many, it has also posed a hazard for some, especially those people inhabiting storm-prone areas. This is because in high winds, the sashes of the windows tend to become disengaged from the frame and pivot inward, thus opening the window and increasing the risk of damage to the window and to the home.
One solution to this problem is to specifically construct a storm-proof window for these areas. Such a solution is posed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,149 to LeFevre. However, this does not assist those people who have conventional windows already mounted in their homes, and who do not want to or cannot replace the windows entirely.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an after-market device that prevents sash-type windows from blowing inward during a storm.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a device that permits normal sliding and pivoting of the window.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a such a device that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, as well as easy to install.
These an other objects of the invention are accomplished by a storm resistant device for a window that has a window frame enclosing at least one sash slidingly and pivotally mounted therein. The sash has side rails and the frame has vertical jambs that engage the side rails of the sash to raise and lower and pivot the sash. The storm resistant device comprises a first elongated bracket having a substantially Z-shaped cross section with two end segments and a middle segment connecting the two end segments. The middle segment is connectable to the side rails of the sashes, with one of the end segments extending outward from the sash toward an adjacent jamb. There is a second elongated bracket having a substantially L-shaped cross section with two legs, one leg of the bracket adapted to be mounted to the jamb, with a second leg of the L extending toward an adjacent side rail of the sash. The first and second brackets are mounted to the frame and sash, respectively, so that when the sash is closed, the one end segment of the first bracket interlocks with the second leg of the second bracket and prevents the sash from pivoting when pressure is applied to the sash.
The brackets are preferably mounted to the window components via screws threaded through holes in the brackets. Each bracket is preferably about three inches in length, but other dimensions are also effective. The preferred material for the brackets is steel, but other materials such as aluminum, brass or any other strong material are suitable as well.
To form an effective interlocking arrangement, the second leg of the second bracket is approximately one inch long, which creates a strong lock against any counterforces caused by wind gusts against the window.
The first bracket preferably has a ridge extending along its length, and positioned at approximately a central point of the middle section. The ridge is adapted to securely position the first bracket within the jamb without play.